


The Doctor and The Priest

by startrekfan



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Doctor Strange - Fandom
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Gen, One Shot, ghost story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekfan/pseuds/startrekfan
Summary: Asked to tell a story, Doctor Strange patiently sat and started to narrate a tale that might have been something beyond many could expect.





	The Doctor and The Priest

A tale? Fine. Let’s begin…a strange tale.  
Once there was a village where there were rumors…rumors about ghosts…a doctor…and a priest.

A priest with magical powers. Powers to destroy evil ghosts.  
The rumors this time were about a house. An old burned house where screams would come from, every night. And there was more. There were noises as if something was burning…and the smell.

People had gone to that house many times…and they never saw anything, there was just the smell, the noises and the shouting. The shout of a woman, searching for her kids. The priest, one day, went to the house to hunt the ghost…and he saw it.

A face with an enormous mouth, eyes as if so deep, she seemed a blue shade…burned, distorted. The priest used his powers to destroy the ghost…but they didn’t work. So he run away…and decided to call a certain doctor, hoping he would be able to destroy it.

The doctor got the message and traveled to the village. He talked to the people, heard the stories and went to the haunted house the night after. And he saw, the ghost. It would be screaming, exactly how the priest had described it, but unlike the doctor felt when evil creatures were nearby, he felt only sadness. He noticed the ghost would be screaming two names. Always those two names.

Once the doctor and the priest returned to the village, they tried to find out more about this ghost. It was a woman who had two children. The husband had died ill a few years ago. And then, they found out that the shouts had begun exactly twenty years ago. It couldn't be just coincidence.

But twenty years ago, something else also had happened. A fire. The old house where the woman lived…went on fire after a thunder hit a tree nearby. It had fallen over the house. But there was a detail the doctor found out while talking in a pub. The woman had gotten blind years before, and she didn’t want her two sons to be sad and scared…so she lied to them for years. And in the day of the fire…she couldn’t find her children.

The doctor felt very sad of how the family had died…but the priest said something that would change everything. The two children…had survived the fire…while only the mother had died.  
He knew their names, the names that the ghost would always repeat over and over again, desperate.

Along with the priest, it was easy to find the two brothers. The two had never returned to the house, afraid that the ghost would harm them, traumatized about what had happened. But the doctor and the priest convinced them to visit the house as soon as the sun set.  
Along the dark roads, they walked, until they reached the old ruined house. After some minutes, the screens started…and when the ghost appeared…the doctor showed it the two grown ups…her children.

The cry of sorrow and despair became a sigh. A long sigh of relief. Tears came out from the ghost’s eyes…and she caressed their children’s faces…with so much love…and she was so relieved. The now young adults cried…as they heard the ghost saying…”I am so glad I found you two…”  
And then the ghost vanished. The ruins of the house vanished along…and a green field appeared underneath, with the old tree fallen not very far.

The doctor understood why the priest had failed to destroy the ghost. It was because he could only destroy evil spirits…and a mother looking for her children….desperate…was not evil. Never.   
After everything…the doctor discovered the cause of that lighting twenty years ago, because there was an evil presence in the village. The evil spirit of the children’s father. The man that during his life had been abusive, violent, extremely jealous.

That evil spirit couldn’t stand to see the his wife living happily with their children after he had died…nor her ghost resting in peace after so long…so he appeared…and started another huge storm over the village, like the one twenty years before.  
It was then that the doctor revealed his true nature…an huge red cloak appeared on his back…and he flew into the center of the storm…fought against that evil spirit that was filled with so much hate and jealousy…and finally…after a fierce battle…the storm was over.

The doctor’s feet once again touched the soil. Many of the villagers just remained astonished about the scene, others would whisper, others would point with their fingers to the doctor…and say he was the cause of everything, that he was an evil spirit that had attracted the storm. And so they tried to attack the low guarded doctor, while he was looking to the horizon.

But before the shovel could reach the doctor’s head…his cloak stopped it in the air. Even the priest turned against the man who had came from afar to help…and before he could use his magic to rebuild everything that had been destroyed during the storm...he had to leave…otherwise, he would have been killed…or forced to defend himself.

Silently he left the village, carried by his cloak until he vanished…  
Some of those people loved and admired him…others hated him…others were indifferent. But in the end…none would never forget him.  
-The end.

I hope you liked the tale.  
Now get your plushie and go to sleep.


End file.
